Percy Jackson The Betrayer
by percyjacksonfan13
Summary: What if Percy joined Kronos? Percabeth.PercyxThalia Please review! Part II has begun!
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to make another Percy Jackson story. I'm still new to writing stories here, so please no flames!

Chapter 1: I Become the Bad Guy

The camp sailed forward in a warship. A battle was ready to begin. I felt scared. The Statue of Liberty is a place where you can find many tourists. But today, you could find more than tourists there. Our ship sailed forward, and we were just about a mile away from The Statue of Liberty. Campers from all the cabins got their armor on and picked out their weapons. In my pocket I had my trusty sword riptide, and I wore some Greek battle armor. As soon as we got close to the island arrows flew straight for the ship. I pushed the button on my wristwatch and a shield expanded from it. I blocked the arrows that came close to hitting me. The ship was finally at the island. The ship docked and the campers jumped into action. I uncapped riptide and I ran into battle. I ran towards a giant Minotaur and stuck my sword straight through it. Then a hellhound jumped at me, and I tried to block it but it bit my arm and wouldn't let go. I swung my sword at it and killed it. I held my arm in pain. I was bleeding. Then I saw something. On top of the statues torch was a person. Then I figured out who it was.

"Luke." I muttered. I quickly ran to the edge of the island, dodging any enemy that got in my way. I leapt over the railing and into the water. I controlled the water to shoot me up into the air. I grabbed the torches railing and pulled myself up to the torch. Luke was waiting for me with grin on his face. I charged at him but immediately fell because of a sharp pain in my leg. I looked to see that I had an arrow sticking out of leg. Luke walked over to me and stepped on the wound on my arm. I screamed with pain. "You're going to feel pain much worse than that if you don't listen to me!" he said

"What do you want?" I said while gritting my teeth.

"I'm here to make you a deal Percy. Join us. Join us and you can master great power." He said.

"Not interested." I said.

"Percy if you don't join us, I'm going to have to kill all of your friends." He said. He whistled and three archers appeared on the statues left arm. One for Grover, one for Thalia, and one for Annabeth. He signaled the archers to fire.

I quickly stood up yelling, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The archers lowered their bows.

"I'll join you." I said


	2. My Worst Enemy Becomes My Roomate

Ok there's some percabeth in this chapter.

Chapter 2: My Worst Enemy Becomes My Roommate

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Luke said. He snapped his fingers and all of his soldiers vanished, leaving behind green smoke. The campers below looked around in shock.

"We win!" I heard a camper yell. Cheering erupted from the crowds of campers below.

"Ok Percy, here's how it's going to work." Luke said. "Tomorrow you pack up all your crap. Then you meet me at the camp border the day after." He walked over and pulled me hair so hard I almost cried. "Got it?" he said.

"Yes!" I said, then he let go of my hair.

"Oh, and just so you know, don't try to pull anything because those archers will be watching." Luke said. "Don't let me down Percy." He said while walking away, he then disappeared leaving behind green smoke.

"Damn it!" I said while kicking the railing with my good leg. I thought of what I was going to say to everybody at camp. What was I going to tell Grover and Thalia? But more importantly, what was I supposed to say to Annabeth? I limped over to the railing and threw myself over it. I fell for a few seconds then quickly hit the water and went under. I quickly swam to surface and looked around for a way back up on to the island. Then I noticed the ship sailing toward me. As it got close to me one of the campers threw me a rope. I grabbed it and he pulled me up back on to the boat. As soon as I landed on the deck I felt someone's arms rap around me. It was Annabeth.

"Oh my Gods, Percy!" she said grabbing my bad leg.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said.

"No I'm ok." I said. "Look." I took one step on my wounded leg and fell.

Chiron came over to me and cut my pants where the arrow was.

"Hold still." Chiron said.

He pulled the arrow right out of my leg and pain shot through my leg.

I screamed and grabbed Annabeth's hand. She squeezed it hard.

"Take him to the ships infirmary; I'll be there in a second." Chiron said.

Annabeth pulled me up and helped me walk to the infirmary. Chiron came in shortly and put some antibiotics on it to keep the wound from getting infected. He then started stitching my leg up. Annabeth was by me the whole time, never letting go of my hand.

After Chiron had left, Annabeth pulled up a chair and sat next to me. She just looked at me and smiled. Whenever I would look at her I would just feel happy.

"How did it happen?" she asked.

I hesitated. I knew I had to lie.

"I was fighting a Minotaur, and an archer shot me in the leg." I said.

"Oh really?" she said.

"What, you don't trust me?" I said.

"No." she said. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

The trip back to camp took about two hours. When we got back Chiron announced that there was going to be a victory party after dinner. I tried to practice, but thanks to my wounded leg I could barely swing my swing my sword without staggering. I stayed in my cabin for a few hours, thinking joining Luke. I mean it had to be the stupidest thing I had ever done. But if I didn't my friends would be dead, and that would be even worse. And then I thought of Annabeth. She would probably hate me for what I did. This was the last night I would be able to talk to my friends. And it would be my last chance to tell Annabeth how I really feel about her. I then heard music coming from outside. I walked outside to find campers dancing. There were also big crowds of campers standing around talking, and some making chaos. I searched around for my friends, but didn't see them. Then I saw Annabeth. She saw me and waved at me, smiling.

"Feeling better?" she said as she approached me.

"Yes, thanks for asking." I said. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure." Annabeth said. We both walked to the big house trying to get out of the way of the campers dancing. We walked up the steps of the big house and stood on the porch.

"What do you want to talk about?" Annabeth said.

"I want to tell you something, because I don't think I'll be able to after tonight." I said.

"Percy, what do you mean?" she said with a worried look on her face.

"Just let me talk for now, ok?" I said.

"Ok, go ahead." Annabeth said.

"Ok well, the first time I ever saw you I thought, "Wow, she is so beautiful." And I thought why you would be looking at me and not some hot dude. And when you would get hurt, I would get so scared because I thought I would loose you. And whenever you would smile at me I would just get so happy, because you would make me feel good even when things got hard. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I love you Annabeth."

She was smiling and she had tears coming down her face.

"I love you, too." Annabeth said. And she put her arms around me and kissed me. We kissed for about thirty seconds, and then we pulled away from each other. She was still crying, so I wiped the tears from her face. She put her arms around me and hugged me. I put my arms around her and hugged her tight.

The next morning I felt terrible. I had packed all my things and started walking towards the camp border. I had left a note for Annabeth telling her I was leaving, but not telling her why. As I wrote the note I started crying. I was going to miss everybody at camp. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Thalia or Grover. As I walked towards the border I started crying again. When I got to the border I saw Luke.

"Ready to go?" he said.

"Yes." I said wiping tears from my face.

"You're going to share a room with me." Luke said. And we started walking off towards the Princess Andromeda.

Like it? Please review!


	3. I Battle My Friends

Ok I know you've been waiting so here you go.

**Chapter 3: I Battle My Friends**

Luke and I walked towards the Princess Andromeda in silence. What was I doing? I couldn't betray my friends! I slowed down my pace a little bit and fell behind Luke. I would only have one shot at this. I slowly took Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. I slowly walked behind Luke trying to be quiet. I raised the blade slowly. I was about to get him, but an arrow quickly flew past me. I stared at the arrow in shock, and when I looked back up Luke tackled me. I punched him in the face and he only struggled more. He grabbed my arm as I tried to hit him with Riptide. He forced my arm to the ground and he punched me in the face. The punch was so hard my vision got blurry. I stopped fighting because I was tired and I wasn't even winning. Luke got up and wiped the blood that was trickling down his nose from when I punched him. He looked at me with disgust and kicked me in the stomach. I winced in pain while clinching to my stomach.

My vision came back and I saw Luke watching me. My mouth was bleeding and my stomach was aching. He pulled my up, and started dragging me towards the ship.

"I told you the archers would be watching. Don't you listen?" he spat at me. As we boarded the ship, a bunch of Luke's goons stared at me. I avoided the stares and the whispering because they were my enemies. But now they were my allies. Luke opened the door to his cabin and we walked inside. The room was had a few paintings in it, there was also a TV and a computer. There was also another room with a bed and a desk. Luke grabbed my arm and brought me to the other room. He quickly closed the door behind me and locked it. I ran up to the door and started hitting it, screaming. When I stopped I looked at my hands and they were bleeding. Small pieces of wood were chipped off the door. I started sobbing and I put my back against the wall. After about ten seconds I was sitting on the floor, crying. I missed Annabeth. I missed my friends. After about thirty minutes of crying, someone knocked on the door. The door opened and Luke stepped into the room.

"What do you want?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I want to talk with you." Luke said while sitting on the bed. He was holding a long wooden box, and when I stared at it he handed it to me.

"This is for you." Luke said. I carefully opened the box, and inside was a beautiful long sword in it. I took the sword out of the box to get a better look at it. Its sheath was made out of pure gold. I took it out of the sheath. The handle was made out of silver, and the blade had bronze on one side and steel on the other, just like Luke's sword. It was almost as long as backbiter. The sword wasn't too light, and it wasn't too heavy.

"Wow. Thank you." I said.

"It's called Defender." Luke said.

"What did you want to talk about?" I said sheathing the sword.

"Oh." Luke said. I know that you miss camp, and your friends, and more importantly Annabeth. But things will get better. You just need to give it some time." Like I could really stop missing camp, my friends, and Annabeth. We then heard yelling coming from outside. We ran out onto the deck of the ship and saw what was going on. The campers were battling Luke's goons.

"Damn it." I said as Luke took off to battle. I chased him, making sure he didn't hurt anybody. As I ran I noticed someone familiar. It was Annabeth. She had four of Luke's goons surrounding her. I put the sheaths strap over my shoulder and ran towards Annabeth. I pulled out Defender and slashed at the goons, only wounding them. They fell to the ground and put my arms around Annabeth, and she hugged me back.

"Why are you leaving?" Annabeth said while pulling away from me. I didn't answer. Luke was looking straight at me.

"I'm sorry." I said. I quickly swung at her and she parried.

"What are you doing?" she said with a scared look on her face.

"Percy!" I heard someone yell. It was Grover and as he got close to me I punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground looking at me with astonishment. I swung again at Annabeth, and she dodged out the way. I kept swinging at her, and she kept blocking. Pretty soon Thalia saw me and she pulled out her bow. I put my arm around Annabeth and used her as a human shield.

"I want you to get Grover and Thalia, and go back to camp." I whispered in her ear. I pushed towards Thalia, and took off running. Then suddenly a loud horn blew and everyone stopped fighting. It was Chiron and Mr. D.

"Who told you children to go into battle!" Chiron yelled out. All the campers suddenly got behind Chiron.

"Percy, come on everyone's going back to camp." Chiron said.

"I can't." I said. He looked at me with a puzzling face.

"What do you mean you can't?" he said.

"He's with us now, Chiron." Luke said appearing from a crowd of his goons. The campers started gasping and whispering. Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover stepped away from the campers.

"Percy is this true?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. I could see tears coming down her face.

"Percy, come back, please." Annabeth said wiping the tears from her face. I shook my head and she started crying more.

"Then I guess what you said to me was a lie?" Annabeth said.

"No, that wasn't a lie." I said. I started crying, too. She started walking away.

"I really do love you Annabeth!" I said. I started walking to her. Luke put his hand on my shoulder to stop me, but I pushed away and walked faster. I put my hand on Annabeth's shoulder, and she quickly turned towards me and slapped me. She put her hands over her mouth like she couldn't believe what she just did. I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me back.

"Let's go." Chiron said with a sad look on his face. The campers started walking back towards camp.

"Come on, Annabeth." Thalia said while pulling Annabeth away from me.

"No!" Annabeth screamed while trying to get free of Thalia. But Thalia was strong. She kept hold of Annabeth while walking back to camp. I was still crying. I could hear thunder and I saw lightning. In about ten seconds rain started to pour down. I just stood their, gripping my sword.


	4. My Choice

Ok I really appreciate the reviews. I also want to thank Kimsa for giving me some advice. I'm trying to make this story kind of emotional.

**Chapter 4: My Choice**

It was about one in the morning and the room was silent. I could hear the waves outside gently hit the boat. I quietly got out my bed and walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Perfect. Luke was still in the bridge making his travel plans. I quickly shut the door and started packing up my things. I opened up the window. I was about to jump out, but something caught my eye. On the desk was Defender. I picked up the beautiful sword and put the strap over my shoulder. I jumped through the window and started sneaking towards the shore. A Minotaur quickly came into my view, and I dove behind a container. I tried to keep my breathing low, but it was shaky. The Minotaur made a grunting noise, like he heard something. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. The Minotaur looked around and then walked away. I quickly stood up and ran down the ramp onto the shore. I kept running, never looking back. If I could make it back to camp before anyone notices I would be safe. I ran for about three minutes and I finally saw the big house. I picked up my pace and ran faster. I made it. I started walking towards cabin three, but then I saw Athena's cabin. I carefully opened the door and walked in. Annabeth was asleep and she looked like she had been crying for a long time. I sat on the bed and started stroking her hair. She was so beautiful. I loved her more than anything, but after what I had done, I'd be lucky if she even looks at me. Annabeth slowly opened her eyes, and I panicked. She quickly sat up.

"Percy!" Annabeth said. She quickly put her arms around my neck and kissed me. Ok, I guess I was wrong. She didn't hate me. I still felt terrible. Annabeth pulled away from me when I wasn't kissing her back.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"I don't feel like I should be here." I said. "Look at what I did. I can't come back."

"So what are you going to do?" Annabeth asked me.

"I'm going to run away. I'll leave the city. I'll go anywhere else. I don't want to cause anymore trouble."

"You haven't caused any trouble. Well, some people are talking, but we all love you Percy. Well except for Clarisse." Annabeth said. We both laughed.

"What about you? Do you still love me?" I asked Annabeth.

"Percy, I have always loved you." When she said that, I felt happy again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She rested her hand on my cheek and kissed me back. After about a minute we pulled away from each other.

"You should get some rest." I told her. She nodded and rested her head on her pillow. I got up, kissed her on her forehead, and walked out of the cabin. I walked into my cabin and sat on my bed, thinking about what I should do next. If I stayed Luke would send his Goons after me. But there was a whole army at camp. I took Defender off my shoulder and held it. I quickly threw it across the room. I was staying. This was my home and I was going to defend it no matter what.

Sorry this chapter was kind of short. Please review, and if you have any advice please share!


	5. Why?

Okay this chapter will be short, but it has a big effect on the story.

**Chapter 5: Why?**

I woke up to the campers outside chatting. As I walked over to the door, there was a note attached to it. The note was from Annabeth and it said to meet her by the border of the camp. I opened the door and started walking. As soon as I stepped outside, the campers standing around stared at me. Some campers smiled, some just looked pissed off. I just ignored them and kept walking. It wasn't long before I reached the camp border and saw Annabeth. She had a sad look on her face which worried me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Percy, I want to break up with you." Annabeth said. I felt like I had just been stabbed in the stomach. I felt a pain in my chest. It was something I never felt before.

"Why?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"There's someone else." She said crying. This hurt me even more. I tried to wipe the tears from her face but she pushed my hand away from her.

"I got to go." Annabeth said while walking away sobbing. I just stood their crying. I loved Annabeth. But now, I don't know. She just took away the only happiness I had. The pain in my chest grew larger. I screamed and fell to my knees, crying even more. I just sat on the ground, with my face buried in my hands. I looked up and saw Grover coming towards me. I quickly wiped the tears from my face and stood up. I tried to smile, but it was too hard. He could tell something was wrong. I didn't feel like talking to him, so I started walking back to camp. He started going back, too, so I tried even harder not to show sadness. When we got back to camp, I went straight into my cabin and started crying again. After I finished crying I picked up the picture of me and Annabeth. I stormed out of cabin and straight into the Athena cabin. Annabeth was sitting with her sisters, gossiping.

"Here." I said. I tossed the picture to her and she caught it. She stared at it for a while, and then looked up at me.

"You can keep it." I said. I started walking out of the Athena cabin. I took a quick glance over my shoulder, and I saw Annabeth crying. As I looked forward a bunch of people were looking at me. Some of them were whispering to each other, and that got me angry. I just ignored them and kept walking. I tried to make myself feel better, but nothing worked. I just stood around watching all the other people, being happy.

Sorry if this got you sad. Please review!


	6. I Learn the Truth

Why hello dear fans

Why hello dear fans! I know it's been a very long time, and for that I apologize. But hey, the new Percy Jackson book was released, and school is out! So now I can focus on writing, and now my parents can keep asking me what the hell are you writing?! Well here it is the new chapter!

Chapter 6: I Learn the Truth

I woke up at six a.m and staggered off to the archery range, trying to forget about everything that has happened over the past coupled of days. As I got there, I could see six other kids, including Annabeth, waiting for the archery instructor. I picked up bow and a quiver of arrows from the table by range, and walked over to my spot. I tried not to glance over at Annabeth, afraid that I would have a breakdown and drop to my knees and beg for her to come back to me.

"Alright you losers straighten up!" came a booming voice. There was only one instructor at camp that could scare the living crap out of me. Mr. Campbell was a 7 ft. tall Cyclopes, with a bald head and a small mustache. He wore a Camp Half-Blood tank top and gym shorts. He also had custom sunglasses to cover up his eye.

"Alright people load and aim!" Mr. Campbell hollered. Mr. Campbell also had a voice that could put a dent in titanium. I quickly grabbed an arrow from my quiver and aimed at the target. I couldn't help but wonder what Annabeth was thinking. I quickly glanced at her, but that was a bad move.

"Fire your arrows!" Mr. Campbell yelled. His voice startled me and I let go of the arrow and watched soar into the camp vans tire.

"Damn it!" I said.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Jackson." Mr. Campbell said. "It seems as though your crappy aiming hasn't improved at all." I could hear some of the other campers snickering. Now, I was pissed.

"I'm outta here." I said while throwing my bow to the ground.

"I would practice if I were you Mr. Jackson!" Mr. Campbell said as I left the range of laughing campers. As I was walking through camp I saw Grover sitting on a bench with about twenty cups around him.

"Dude, are you ok?" I asked as I approached him.

"YA, YA PERFECTLY FINE, MILD SUGAR RUSH IS ALL!" he said. His breathe reeked of coffee and he was quickly shaking.

"Grover how much coffee have you had?" I asked him.

"I DON'T KNOW, I STOPPED COUNTING AFTER 57!" he said. Grover's been drinking coffee non stop hoping to speak to the lost god Pan.

"WHATS WRONG PERCY? YOU LOOK SAD." Grover said.

"It's Annabeth. She broke up with me, and I don't know why. I thought she loved me." I said. I looked over to see Grover doing the running man.

"I'll talk to you when you calm down a bit ok?" I said walking away.

"SURE THING PERCY!" he said.

I laid awake in my cabin. I kept wondering about Annabeth and why she broke up with me. I decided that maybe a walk through the woods would make me feel better. The further through the woods I got the less I thought about Annabeth. That is of course until I got to the area that the campers had fought Luke's men. The Princess Andromeda was gone. I walked further into the woods and immediately heard some familiar voices. I quickly dove behind a tree to listen in to the conversation.

"Glad you finally showed up Annabeth." It was Luke. He was leaning up against a tree and Annabeth was looking unhappy.

"I don't want to do this." Annabeth said. What was she talking about?

"Fine, then I'll order my men to kill Percy." Luke said.

"No!" Annabeth begged.

"Then you take up your part of the deal. Remember? I won't kill Percy, if you break up with him and be mine." Luke said. So that's what's been going on! Now I know the truth! Annabeth does love me!

"Ok, I'm sorry." She said. And she kissed him on the lips.


	7. Decisions

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I'm really thankful for your reviews, so keep them coming! Oh and I recommend listening to Heart Songs by Weezer for this chapter.

Chapter 7: Decisions

As I watched them kiss, anger filled inside me. Luke's gone too far now. I'd rather be at his than have Annabeth being his boyfriend.

"Go back to camp and come back tomorrow night, same time." Luke said, and he turned and walked off. I waited until he was out of site and walked out from behind the tree.

"Annabeth what the hell are you doing?!" I said.

"Percy?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I know what you've been up to!" I argued.

"Well, it's none of your business." Annabeth said, trying to walk away.

"What were you thinking?" I said, trying to catch up with her.

"I'm trying to protect you Percy." Annabeth said, speeding up.

"Well I don't want it to be like this."

"Well it has to be."  
"No it doesn't, you can stop this Annabeth. They can't hurt me."

"Yes they can!" Annabeth said, turning around. Her face was red and she had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why did you do this Annabeth?" I asked quietly. There was a short silence. My heart was pounding a thousand miles per hour. I wanted to hear her answer.

"I don't want to lose you Percy……I love you." Annabeth said. I had mixed feelings now. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head into my chest.

"I love you, too." I said. I held on to her as tight as possible, and she did, too.

"You're not going to lose me." I said while lifting her chin so she was looking at me. She smiled, and leaned in and kissed me. Her face was warm against mine, and she reminded me of better, happier times. I knew then that I wasn't about to let Luke take her away from me. I had to stop him, and the easiest way to do that is gain his trust, and which the only way to do that is to join him. After we kissed for a while we pulled away from each other with smiles on our faces.

It was 6 in the morning as I packed my things. I picked up Defender and walked to the Athena cabin. Annabeth was in there alone studying maps from the mini library in the cabin.

"Hey seaweed brain." She said while putting down a map and giving me a kiss.

"I'm going back Annabeth." I told her.

"What?!" she said.

"Luke's planning something, I can tell. Why else would he be stationed around camp?" I said.

"I was afraid you'd do this." Annabeth said sadly.

"I guess there's no stopping you, huh?" she said with a smile on her face. I shook my head, smiling back at her.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Annabeth said while giving me a hug. I kissed her again and then took off for the woods. I started looking around for clues to find Luke. I started by going in the direction that he took off in. I walked around for about an hour, and then realized something. I was lost. I sat on a rock and drank from my canteen, trying to figure out which way to go. Suddenly, I heard some rustling noises coming from trees. I thought it was the wind, but I wasn't completely sure. I cautiously uncapped riptide and held it in front of me. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a yell from behind me. When I turned around all I saw was a club swing right at my face.

"Wake up Jackson!" I heard a familiar voice say. I slowly opened my eyes to see that my vision was blurry.

"Where am I?" I asked. My face was hot. My hands and feet were tied up, so I couldn't move. I stayed still and my vision cleared. It was Luke. One of his lap dogs had knocked me out and brought me to the Princess Andromeda.

"You shouldn't have left Percy." Luke said. He punched me right across the face. Now I knew what he was doing. He was torturing me.

"Did you really think you could get away Percy?" Luke said while kneeing me in the stomach.

"You're lucky one of your friends was helping you out!' Luke spat. "But now that you're back, you can receive your punishment." Luke said in a cold voice. He swung at me so hard, as soon as his fist hit my face, blood shot out from my mouth. The next three hours contained beatings, lectures and rules. When he was done he threw me into my old room with my stuff. I was lying on the floor, crying, and bleeding, wishing to be back at camp, in Annabeths arms, and she would be in mine. My face was swollen, my nose, and my mouth was bleeding. If this is what I had to do to stop Luke from taking over camp, and taking Annabeth away from me………….so be it.

Thanks for reading! I would also like to send a shout out to Shorty and KG Inc. for having a good profile. I stayed up like 2 hours laughing at the jokes. So if you haven't seen there profile or read their stories….you should! I'm also starting to think about a sequel to this story. Please review!


	8. Percy Jackson The Betrayer

ELLO PEOPLES! I've decided to pull a little desperate housewives maneuver on you (and no, I do not and will never watch that dumb ass show.) This chapter will be short! Its just to show you the direction the story is going in.

1 Year Later………………………

Waves crashed along the boat as we sailed west. The Clouds were as black as coal and thick fog covered the sea. I could taste the salt in the air as the Princess Andromeda flashed across the Atlantic. The details of what I have done in the past year, I do not want to discuss. My dark cape waved effortlessly in the wind, and my hood was up. I stared into the dark water, just like I do everyday, and wondered what Poseidon would think of me now. The silence that had filled the air was broken when a minotaur yelled from above the ship down to me.

"Land ahead!" he cried. I looked ahead and saw what he was talking about. A small stretch of green was laid against the horizon.

"What do we do, sir?" the Minotaur said as he climbed down the ladder from his post.

"Prepare for battle." I muttered.

Chills huh? I thought long and hard for some ideas and now I know where I'm going with this story. Special shout out to Oldmanmah for having the greatest fanfic I have ever read!


	9. Camp HalfBlood Gets A New Enemy

Alright I'm people hitting you up with another chapter

Alright people I'm hitting you up with another chapter. Some of this might not make since so please no flames.

Chapter 9: Camp Half-Blood Gets a New Enemy

Shadows danced across the ground as all types of different creatures marched towards a location very dear to me. I almost felt bad. Luke's training thought me how to feel no pain, and it did a damn good job. I stayed behind and watched everyone go past. The only light that anyone could see came from the clearing. It was Camp Half-blood, our target. Suddenly a drcaenae stopped in her tracks.

"Sssssstop!" she commanded. The entire group froze in their tracks. The dracaenae pointed ahead into the light and I could see what she was fussing about. A camper that I knew belonged to the Apollo cabin was looking at the flowers in the forest. His name was tom and he was really into plants and animals.

"I'll handle this." I said. I unsheathed Defender and slowly walked up to tom, sticking to the shadows.

"Hey Tom!" I said once I got close.

"Percy?" He said as he turned around. I quickly hit him in the face with the hilt of my sword and he hit the ground, unconscious. Without looking back I signaled the troops forward. We were now into camp. I was shocked. We shouldn't have been able to get in. We were in the middle of camp looking for everyone. And just then I realized. The only way the enemy can get into camp is if the barrier is temporarily turned off. And the camp would never turn the barrier off.

"Trap!" I screamed, and just then hundreds of campers came charging out of the surrounding woods. Thousands of clanking sounds erupted from the crowds of campers and creatures. The campers didn't know it was me because my hood was still on. I was immediately attacked from behind. I hit the ground hard and looked back. It was Annabeth. I quickly leaped at her trying to get her away. She swung at me and I parried. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was actually fighting the love of my life. I was taught to no feel pain, but this hurt. My heart was burning and I felt like I was going to pass out. All of a sudden an arm wrapped around Annabeths, neck restraining her. It was Luke.

"Well look at this." Luke said, pulling out a dagger.

"Luke stop it!" I yelled.

"No, no my friend I'm going to enjoy this." Luke said. I quickly looked around to take in everything. Pretty much all of the campers had been defeated, either dead or injured. Before I could look back at Luke an Annabeth, Annabeth elbowed Luke in the stomach. He let go of her and she leaped on top of me. I she was reaching for my hoods I tried to push her off me, which didn't work so well. She jerked my hood off and stopped fighting.

"…….Percy……….." she said. Just then a club quickly hit her in the head, sending her flying five feet and landing against a tree. Luke was looking around and then he finally said, "Tie up the survivors and put them into the arena. After that you know what to do."

The plan was to take over camp and we had succeeded. Without camp, there would be no one to stop the takeover of Olympus. The Minotaur lookout from the ship was tying up Annabeth, who couldn't stop staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore so I put my hood up. A slight drizzle fell upon the area, which wasn't protected by the barrier anymore. I counted all the campers in the arena. There weren't many left after the attack. The arena was dark, except for a few torches held by the guards. I spotted Annabeth in a corner with her head in her knees. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but I decided to talk to her.

"Hey." I said, keeping my distance.

"…..Why……." she said without looking up. Why are you doing this Percy? You said that you would come back, but I didn't expect it to be like this."

"Things change." I said with firmness in my voice.

"Yea……just like you." Annabeth said. Pain again. I quickly ran out of the arena over to the Big House. I fell right in front of the steps, trying to catch my breathe. I grabbed my chest in pain. I always think im having a heart attack when this happens. Luke taught me a way to control it, though.

"It's happening again isn't it?" said Luke walking out of the Big House.

"Yea." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Just do what I thought you and you'll be fine." Luke said sitting on the steps.

"Why are we doing this Luke? I mean what we really get out of this. We killed people today." I said sitting next to him.

"I told you Jackson. Once we take over this place we can move into Olympus." Luke said.

"And then what?" I said.

He grinned and said, "Lord Kronos will take care of the rest."

Ok sorry if this wasn't good. After I post one update I just start a fire and keep adding until im too busy to do anything. So anyways I FRIGGEN LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO LIKE MY STORY. As for all you haters, well you all can just piss off. This chapters shout out goes to all the fans out there!


	10. Be Cautious

Alright people

Alright people. I LOVE YOUR REVEIWS! So keep them coming. I have a vote for you guys. My next story will be a sequel to this one. IT WILL NOT BE ABOUT PERCY, BUT IT WILL BE ABOUT HIS SON. So don't think it's a fanfic with total made up characters. I'm thinking about ending this story in about three or four chapters. VOTE AND SAY IF I SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T. The stories fate is in you reader's valuable hands.

Chapter 10: Be Cautious

Nothing could be worse than seeing the entire camp locked up in the arena. The pain in my chest would not stop burning, and I thought I was going to die. It was twelve thirty which meant that it was time to feed the camp, which usually consisted of cold beans, rice, and hot water. Not really a culinary specialty. I watched below from the stands as the kids cried and stayed close to one another for warmth. You could tell that winter was approaching. Guards patrolled the entire area. They would hit the campers or taunt them with food. And I mean good food, too. I would tell them to lay off, but my chest kept me from moving. I was eating a piece of bread when I heard yelling from below.

"What do you think your doing?!" a Minotaur yelled. I had to walk a little to see who he was yelling at. It was a young boy from the Athena cabin, who Annabeth usually spent a lot of time with.

"What are you yelling about?" I asked.

"This little runt has been eating extra food!" the Minotaur yelled. "That little girl over there has been storing up food for him!" he said pointing towards Annabeth. She just couldn't seem to stay out of trouble.

"Now, you will pay for your actions!" the Minotaur said pulling out his sword and raising it towards the young boy. I acted quickly. I hopped over the railing and unsheathed my sword, swinging at his arm. Blood splattered all over the floor and the Minotaur screamed in pain. The boy stared at the creatures dismembered arm.

"You try anything like that again, and I will personally see to it that you die a slow and painful death." I said gritting my teeth. I then felt something sharp in my back.

"More trouble I see." It was Luke.

"I thought I told you to never doubt your family Percy. Striking a family member doesn't seem right does it?" he said.

"You're not my family. My true family was here. I'm only here to protect them." I said.

"Well it doesn't look like you're doing a good job at it." Luke said. He was right. I set out to his side to protect the camp. I tried to keep the army away from camp. But I had to do something. I knew my place and it wasn't with Kronos.

Luke gripped my shoulder tightly and said, "Do I need to teach you how to be honorable again?" I pushed his arm of my shoulder, which made him angry. He kicked me in the back of the leg and I fell to the ground.

"I guess its time for another lesson!" Luke said pulling me up by my hair and then punching me in the chest, making the pain extreme. I screamed in pain and Annabeth stood up.

"Luke, stop it!" Annabeth screamed.

"You're next!" Luke hollered.

"No! Take me instead. Just get it over with all ready." I said.

"With Pleasure!" Luke said. He tortured me in front of everyone. Everyone watched in horror as I started bleeding, and Luke kept on hitting me. He kept on for about an hour, until kicking me out of the arena.

I laid on the ground for a long time. After a few minutes it started raining. I got up, sort of, and started walking towards my cabin. A flash of lightning flashed across the sky and I thought of Zeus.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed to the sky. "YOU SHOULD HAVE COME BY NOW!" Suddenly a golden light appeared before me. I quickly covered my eyes and stepped back. When I looked again, it was Zeus.

"What do you need from me." Zeus said. I didn't think he should have been so polite.

"Why haven't you tried to stop Luke?!" I said. Zeus looked at me and frowned.

"Young Half-Blood, the Gods are very busy at this time, as you could have guessed. You will have to solve this matter yourself." Zeus said. He started walking away and I chased after him.

"You expect me to take down an entire army by myself?" I said.

"You make it sou8nd as though it is impossible." Zeus said while chuckling. I stared at him with my mouth open. I couldn't believe what he just said. He stopped in his tracks and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You posses a strong power, a power that only Gods can hold. If you can learn to use this power, an army should be nothing." Zeus said.

"What is this power?" I said. Zeus touched my chest with his finger.

"I have to go now, Percy." Zeus said. "Oh and do try to be cautious, boy. We've lost a lot of people in this war." And with that, he disappeared in a flash of golden light. I decided to go back to the arena to check on everyone. What could Zeus have meant by a strong power? It must have something to do with the pain in my chest. I would have to be able to control it if I was going to be able to destroy the army.

When I got to the arena everyone was sleeping, except for two people. It was the young boy and Annabeth. The boy was shaking and Annabeth was holding him close, brushing his hair with her fingers. I sat beside Annabeth, and she never even turned her head. After a few minutes of silence, Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder. I watched Annabeth hold on to the boy as if she would let nothing harm him. She would make a great mother. I slowly moved my hand on tope of hrs, and she held it.

"I love you." Annabeth said.

Ok People it's up to you to decide, like I said. Shout out to all my subscribers out there!


	11. The Escape

OKAAAAAY. You waited and now it is here! The next chapter of my story!

Chapter 11: The Escape

If there was any way possible of bringing an entire army to its knees, I would have thought of it by now. Standing in the cold rain was probably not the smartest thing to do, but it kept me awake and sharp. The last few days have been filled with nothing but secret planning, and so were the nights. If I was going to actually have a shot of taking down Luke, I would need an army of my own, but the only people that would help me would be the campers. The amphitheatre was guarded with even double the previous protection. Luke must have though the kids were starting to get a little jumpy, which they were. Things were starting to get worse, and once one of them snapped, the rest would follow. I had many breakthroughs, but each ended in failure. Things such as late night escapes through the woods wouldn't work, thanks to Luke's spies stationed throughout every dark turn and path. Raiding the arena wouldn't work either, as I would quickly be outnumbered. I played with a small dagger, trying my hardest to shine a light on this current predicament.

"Pssssst!" I started swatting around like a mad man, thinking that a killer mosquito was flying around me.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT!" I heard it once more and saw movement in the bushes. I immediately withdrew Riptide and dove in head first. What I found wasn't a deadly creature at all.

"Beckondorf???" I said in a low voice. He seemed to be Beckondorf at least. His clothes were torn and his face and arms were stained with blood.

"You know, diving into a bush like a wild animal with a sword probably isn't the best thing to do with all these guards around." Beckondorf said a smirk. At least he still had his humor. Beckondorf always knew what to do to keep me calm.

"I'm here to help you Percy. Now there isn't much time left so we'll have to move fast."

"Are we going to free the campers?" I said with excitement.

"No. I'm going to train you." My smile quickly turned into a frown, realizing that we couldn't save the campers yet. And what about training me? I was a fighting machine! Well almost, seeing as though Beckondorf had put me flat in the grass as soon as my feet left the ground.

"Train me for what? I already know how to fight!" I said with slight aggravation in my voice.

"Oh really," Beckondorf said in a know it all tone. "So you do know how to shoot a bow now?" He must have seen the annoyed look on my face, because he burst into quiet laughter. So I never did learn how to shoot a bow, so what? I was a master with a sword.

"We better get a move on." Beckondorf said, already sneaking out the bush.

"Hey wait!" I breathed as I stumbled after him.

"Keep up!" he said as his sneaking turned into full all-out sprinting. I almost lost him, but only once. His trail led off deep into the woods. I eagerly looked around, just waiting for an arrow to fly straight at me.

"What do u keep looking for?" Beckondorf asked eagerly.

"Luke's spies…..If we're not careful we could…" But I couldn't finish my sentence, because when we passed a tree I saw a long trail of blood lead down its trunk. I quickly looked up to find one of Luke's spies pinned against the tree, a dagger pierced through his chest.

"What about his spies." Beckondorf said with a grin.

As we continued deeper into the forest, night spread across the sky. Beckondorf took out a torch and before he could even light it we were both knocked down hard to the ground. I stumbled trying to get to Riptide, sweating for the fear that we were in trouble. As soon as I got a hold of Riptide I uncapped it and slashed it with all of my might. There was a loud scream and a small sound of a thump as the figure hit the ground. Beckondorf lit the torch and held it up so we could see our attacker. The sight made me drop Riptide and fall to my knees. The scream was from Annabeth, and the blood on my blade was also hers.


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note.

Well hello to all fans new and old. I know I haven't been the most loyal writer to you all but I'm writing the new chapter to Percy Jackson the Betrayer at the very instance you are reading this. There are two reasons to this authors note. One was to tell you that im back and hope to continue writing at a brisk pace. And the other reason I am writing this to my fans is regarding an issue with the new Percy Jackson Movie. I received a PM today from TwilightDisney556 containing a strong opinion on the movie. This is what the message contained:

hi,

i am a huge fan of percy jackson and by the looks of it so are you. i need you to help me spread a message. me and my friends just saw the lightning theif and they completely ruined it. i will give you a few examples

1: no clarrise  
2: no oracle  
3: they are all high schoolers  
4: no echidna scene  
5: annabeth is a brunnette  
6: in the underworld everyone left grover behind and sally, percy, and annabeth had to ask zeus to get him back later  
7: no ares  
8: hades was the god that turned  
9: persephone gave the bolt to percy  
10: no scene where mrs. dodds and the rest of the furies were on the bus  
11: luke has no scar  
12: no body at the camp was wearing camp half blood t-shirts  
13: everyone had their own cabin  
14: annabeth had on a necklace but their were no clay beads  
15: the camp was in the middle of the forest so you had no clue where thalia's tree is or if it was even there  
16: they battled a hydra  
17: they drive everywhere  
18: no scene where they go to the mattress store  
19: no scene with all the dead souls waiting in the lobby  
20: there are many more flaws but this is the last one i will mention...KRONOS ISN'T EVEN MENTIONED IN THE MOVIE!!!

if you are a die-hard fan like i am do NOT see this! if you could please help me, spread this message around to all of your percy jackson fan friends or anyone on the site because that is what i am trying to do.

thank you very much for reading this message.

-TwilightDisney556-

Now she is correct in all of these flaws. I saw the movie today and I recognized each of these things. However, I still think that the lightning theif was ONE OF THE BEST FREAKING MOVIES I HAVE SEEN IN MY LIFE. I know most of you may not agree with me and I know that most of you are thinking that the film didn't stay close to the book. When you really think they had to change some parts of the movie. The movie had a lot of action in it, more than the book, and I think that's what most people wanted to see from this movie. This was only the first movie and im really excited on how the second one will turn out. If you feel the same or different leave me a comment for this chapter and I'll discuss it in my next chapter. I'm also thinking of stopping my Percy Jackson, Vampire story. I'm thinking of making a sequel to Percy Jackson the Betrayer, so I want all of you to cast your opinion if you want a sequel or not. If you're having doubts ill tell you this; this story may not end the way you think it will………


	13. She's Gone

Chapter 12: She's Gone

I stared blankly into the rain as I carried Annabeth in my arms. Beckendorf was screaming in my ear as we ran, but I didn't hear a word. I wanted to scream. I blood was dripping off my hand as I tried to put pressure on Annabeth's wound, the wound that I had caused. We had nowhere else to go so we ran. We ran until we got to the edge of the road leading back into the city.

"Percy!" Beckendorf hollered, out of breath and dripping with sweat.

"Percy we need to get Annabeth to a hospital!"  
"She'll never get there in time!" I snapped. Beckendorf looked at me with regret in his eyes.

"Percy……..I can save her by using a type of healing magic."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Because Percy..." he took a deep sigh and looked me in the eyes.

"This magic will save her life, but not enough to where she won't need medical attention."

"Well then let's do it!" I said feeling hopeful. He stared at the ground and I knew that something was wrong.

"Percy she'll forget everything about you." I felt like someone had just ripped out my heart. I just stared at him, pain filling in my chest.

"W-why…" I stuttered.

"All powerful magic comes with a price Percy. She will Remember who she is, and all of her friends. She will also remember who her family is, and how she is a demigod. But the spell causes to forget her most precious memory. And I have a very strong feeling that her most precious memory is you." I couldn't believe what he was saying. But I knew that the only way to save her life was to let him do what he needed to do.

"Ok…" I said wearily.

"But you still need to get her to a hospital very quickly. How do you plan on doing that in the middle of nowhere?"

"I didn't think that far ahead." He said quietly. Out in the distance I saw the headlights of an old Ford coming down the road. As the truck came in closer I could see that the truck was badly out of shape. The metal was rusted and some of the hub caps were missing. The windshield was cracked and the side mirrors were hanging from duct tape. The truck stopped right on the side of us and I noticed an Olympian seal on the front grill. A strange, very old man opened the door and approached us with an even older looking cane. He was wearing an old tattered coat, and brown shoes with small holes in them.

His long brown and gray hair was dirty and unkempt.

"Would you be one Perseous Jackson?" He said. His voice was raspy and deep. I nodded and he patted my back.

"Nice to meetcha sonny. JT yer ass out the truck!" he slammed his hand on the hood of the truck and a thin awkward man scrambled out of the passenger seat. I didn't notice him because he was ducked down behind the dashboard.

"Y-y-yes sir?" He whimpered.

"Help the girl into the back of the truck." JT shuffled nervously towards me and stepped back.

"Who the hell are you two?" I said angrily.

"My name is Cecil, and im a friend of your dads. He sent me out here to help you." The old man said taking his hat off.

"How did he know…" started Beckendorf.

"Well Poseidon wasn't just about to sit back while his son needed help. Your fathers been watching you Percy, and he isn't very happy with your actions." Cecil said taking Annabeth from me. I tried to put up a fight but I could tell that he was telling the truth.

"I'm not very happy with my actions either." I said sitting on the road, exhausted. Cecil laid Annabeth in a blanket on the truck bed. She looked dead, but I could tell she was still breathing.

"The power is yours to change your life back to the way it should be Percy." Cecil said walking towards me.

"You weren't destined to be evil."

"I don't know what im destined for…" JT was getting into the driver seat and Beckendorf got in the truck bed with Annabeth.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They're taking her to the hospital." Cecil said putting a pipe into his mouth. I got up slowly and walked towards the truck bed.

"Percy…" Annabeth breathed as she saw me.

"I'm here" I said silently. Annabeth reached out and put her hand on top of mine.

"I don't want to forget you." She started crying. I couldn't do anything but stare into her beautiful grey eyes.

"I'm not letting you die just because of my stupid choices. You know me Annabeth im a screw up…I always have been always will be."

"Don't say that." She whimpered.

"It's true, and the sooner you come to realize that the easier this will be." I didn't hit me until that moment. I was actually breaking up with the love of my life.

"Percy we have to go." Beckendorf said.

"Then go." I said, backing away from the truck, not daring to look at Annabeth. I can still hear her crying and I tried not to cry to. Beckendorf knocked on the side of the truck and JT floored it. A loud terrible screech erupted from the truck as it spun away. I watched, and as the truck started getting too far away I broke out in a sprint after it. Beckendorf was concentrating on Annabeth, preparing use the spell on her.

"Beckendorf!" I screamed. "He looked straight into my eyes and I saw that he was worried.

"Don't let her die!" He nodded and as the truck started going faster I slowed my pace until I eventually stopped. I dropped to my knees and watched until I couldn't see the taillights on the truck anymore. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder. It was Cecil, looking at me with pain in his eyes.

"Don't worry lad. Things will turn out for the better." I know it seemed unlikely, but I had faith in what the old man was saying.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well now, of course, you're coming back with me into the city. You'll be staying with me while Beckendorf trains you."

"So we're going to walk fifty miles to get to your apartment?"

"Not Exactly." Cecil Pulled out a golden pocket watch from his coat. He opened it, and inside of the casing the words "HOME SWEET HOME!" were engraved in cursive. He set the hour dial to eight and the minute dial to twelve.

"It is almost eight o'clock, right me boy?" he asked. I checked my watch and nodded.

"One minute to eight." I said. Cecil let out a chuckle.

"I've always been good with time lad!" he said.

"What does time have anything to do with…" Suddenly there was a huge orange pillar of light surrounding us. In a second we were flying through the air at the speed of sound. I landed hard on an old wooden floor. I sneezed, trying to get up considering I had just landed on my knee and my arm after 1000 mph flight.

"The landings the hard part" Cecil said walking by me, biting into an apple. I got up and looked around the old, dusty room.

"Where are we? The little shop of horrors?" I said dusting my clothes off. Cecil laughed and said, "No lad this is my pawn shop."

"I didn't know that acquaintances of Greek God's and Goddesses were into the pawn business." I said going through an old box of records from the sixties and seventies.

"You know I used to work for your father?" Cecil said taking of his coat.

"That so?" I asked looking at the back of an old Beatles album.

"Yes I designed many things for the God's and their armies."

"Wait that would make you…"

"Yes that's right lad. I am thousands of years old, but I do think I still look quite young. The ladies can't get enough of old Cecil." I laughed hesitantly at the strange old man.

"So why are you helping me." I asked.

"Like I said im a friend of your fathers. I am very proud to have had worked for him, and to still pledge my loyalty for him to this very day." He said.

"I see. I'm sure he is grateful to have someone like you."

"I think he's grateful to have someone like you too lad." I threw the album back into the box.

"If he's so grateful where has he been all my life?" I said.

"Percy your father is a god….and Zeus's rule for the big three has denied him any access to you."

"There were times when I needed him!" I said angrily.

"I was all alone and I didn't feel like anyone cared for me! My mom struggled to take care of me, and he was never there to protect me from the things that scared me!" I was fuming, and that familiar pain was rising in my chest again. Cecil was just looking at me, amazed.

"I see how it is" he said calmly.

"Do you?" I snapped back.

"Yes. You're so blinded by anger and confusion that you don't know what to do with yourself. But let me tell you something boy." Cecil got up and grabbed me by my shirt.

"You'd better wake up and learn. There's war brewing outside these here windows. There's a line that has been drawn and right now you're walking it. In the end you're going to have to pick a side, our side, or their side. It's your decision on what side of the line you cross. So tell me boy'o…" he let go of my shirt and shoved me back and said, "Where will you stand?" I stared at him, thinking about how he was right. I had no idea what I was doing. I've felt alone all my life but I never truly was alone.

"I fight for the God's." I said. "Not the Titan's."

"Now that's what I've been waiting to hear." Cecil said smiling. "Now go upstairs and get some rest. You're going to need it."


	14. Luke's Final Stand

Ok…been a while eh? Sorry for the wait, but I've been having a hectic year. Hopefully I can finish this story up and begin on the sequel within the next few days. I'll also try to update regularly from now on, so don't worry dear readers!

Chapter 13: Luke's Final Stand

I woke with a start. I was sweating, looking around the dark room nervously. I felt anxious, my goal becoming clearer in my mind by the second. I sat up, combing my hair out of my eyes. The air was cold, almost freezing. I picked my jeans up from the floor and slid them on slowly. I felt something dig into my leg. I winced and dug riptide out of my pocket and held it in my hands. I popped the cap off and stared at the blade as it grew. I touched the cold bronze with my fingertips. I studied every inch of the sword, from the ancient designs on the hilt, to the dried blood that stained the tip of the blade. I became angry, pulling out a rag from the desk that was next to the old bed. I scrubbed furiously, trying to get the blood off. I stopped thinking, and became careless as the blade ripped through the rag and cut my hand. I cursed and dropped the sword on the ground. I jumped out of bed and stomped towards the door, clutching my hand. I opened the door and walked cautiously down the creaking stairs. The further down I went the more familiar the room became. I was still in Cecil's pawn shop. I looked around and found a sink that surprisingly looked clean amidst all the old junk that was strewn about the floor. I turned on the faucet, wincing as the cold water ran down the fresh cut on my hand. I concentrated on the streaming water, and soon the cut began heal by itself. Suddenly the front door to the pawn shop had slammed open. I jumped as Cecil came through the door singing an old Irish tune while tugging around a sack of small logs.

"Good morning Boy-o!" He called, throwing the logs into a dusty fireplace.

"Morning…" I squeaked. He looked back nervously*

"You alright Percy?" He asked.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I said, leaning back against the sink" He chuckled, turning the gas nozzle. He lit a match and tossed it in, and suddenly the old fireplace exploded with life.

"That's much better." I said, feeling warmer and calmer already. "Did Beckondorf come back?"

"I'm afraid not, son" He frowned, taking his glasses off and rubbing the lenses against his coat.

"Were supposed to train….I need that power if I want to stop L-"

"TRAIN?" Cecil hollered.

"Percy, my boy….you cannot be trained to harness a power such as yours that you have locked away. When the time is right it will come to you…I promise.

"How do you know?" I asked, amazed.

Cecil paused. "…..Because I've seen your father unleash it many years ago." I stared at him. I felt like I could trust the old man. If it wasn't for him, Annabeth would probably be dead.

"Cecil….thank you….for everything….But if I don't Stop Luke right now…."

"Percy I won't stop you from doing what you have to do…. But I want you to know, if you do succeed…..You'll always have a home here." I realized he was right. Even though I choose to fight for the God's I'll always be known as a traitor. Hunters would search for me until im found. I could never go home to my mother. I know I'd be putting her in danger. Cecil moved behind the counter and started to dig a large chest out of a cupboard.

"Your father came to me a few days ago. He said that you would need these if you're going to fight an army." He put the chest on top of the counter and opened it. The first thing I dug out was a full set of armor, made of leather with black plating. A dark blue trident was engraved into the chest plate. I quickly pulled the armor over my shirt and jeans and strapped it down. The next thing I pulled out was a golden box. I opened it, and inside were two small daggers with ragged blades. The handles were made of sliver and the blades were stained blue.

"Blue?" I asked.

"Magic, Percy. The power of the ocean is in those daggers. Your brother Tyson crafted them. He called them Sharks Teeth." Cecil said. I noticed two sheaths connected to the plates on my hips. I slid the daggers in slowly, a perfect fit. The last thing in a chest was a sparkling silver rod. I pulled it out and saw engravings of waves all over the rod; a small trident in the middle of the rod was glowing dimly with a white light.

"You might want to step back, son" Cecil said, smirking. I held the rod out vertically and pushed the trident with my thumb. The rod extended into a 6ft long staff and then three blades slid out at the top, the middle blade longer than the other two.

"A Trident..." I gasped. Cecil smiled and sat down behind the desk. I clicked the button again and slid the rod into a small sheath on the back of my armor.

"If I don't make it back….Tell my dad im sorry for what I've done." I said quietly. Cecil got up and hugged me.

"He's already forgiven you."

I walked outside to the scrap yard where Blackjack was waiting for me.

_Ready Boss?_ He asked.

"I Think so….." I muttered. I climbed onto his back and we took off. We flew off and followed the Hudson River, staying high enough not to draw attention. I pulled out a small telescope and started scanning the woods surrounding the river as we got closer to camp. I looked around closely as a ship caught my eye in the distance.

"Princess Andromeda." I said quietly. I Flew Blackjack closer.

"Don't go off too far." I told Blackjack. He snorted, and flew down low enough so that I could land safely on the ground. I jumped off and rolled hard onto the dirt as Blackjack flew off. I brushed myself off and looked into the clearing. Luke's mercenaries looked like they were preparing for a battle, maybe to destroy the camp once and for all. I wasn't about to let those kids die for my actions. I Walked out slowly, saying a silent prayer to the God's, hoping they were listening.

"LUKE!" I screamed. Luke's Mercenaries quickly scrambled about, grabbing their weapons. In less than 30 seconds I had an army of over two hundred ruthless killers aiming their swords and bows at me. Immediately I regretted not having an actual plan.

"Where's Luke?" I shouted, trying to remain brave. The crowds of soldiers parted and Luke walked out from amongst them, swinging his sword in his hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Luke said laughing hysterically. "I wondered when you'd come back. Nice gear!" He said surprised.

"This ends now, Luke." I said, becoming aggravated.

"See, that's where you're wrong Percy. I own you. You're like a little puppy who doesn't know where he belongs."

"Not anymore. I'm done trying to help you. You took everything from me, so now I have nothing to lose." I said, glaring him down.

"So?" he said smiling

"So…." I said. "That means that nothing is going to get in my way when I kill you. Not even all of your goons." Luke stopped smiling.

"You know Percy; it's a shame that you had to die before you see that piece of shit camp set ablaze. But I'll tell you what….to be fair I'll only let a few of my guys come at you at a time, instead of having them come at you all at once and ripping you to shreds." Luke whistled, and suddenly four men jumped out of the trees and charged me. I moved quickly. I grabbed one guys arm and rammed his sword into the guy charging to the left of me. I kicked the guy down running in front of me and pulled out my dagger and stabbed the first guy I grabbed in the chest. I heard the fourth guy running up behind me, so picked up the first guys sword off the ground, and turned around just in time to sweep the fourth guys leg out with the blade and then stab him in the chest as he fell. I pulled the sword out of his chest and spun the blade into the throat of the guy that I had kicked down. I ripped the sword out and noticed an archer hiding in the tree out the corner of my eye. I stepped back just as an arrow flew past my cheek, cutting it. I flip the sword so the blade is in my hand as the archer grabs another arrow. I fling the sword as hard as I can, and the blade sticks the archer in the head. I look back at Luke and his thugs, who are starting to back away. I pull the other dagger out with my other hand. Breathing hard, I spin the daggers in my hand, ready for anyone else.

"Okay…" Luke said calmly. "Kill Him." Soon, huge groups rushed me. I Yelled, my hands moving faster than my brain could process. Block, stab, cut, dodge, kill, breathe, survive, were the only words in my vocabulary. Someone jumped on my back, digging a small blade into my back. I threw him off along with the blade into a group of mercenaries. I tried to push up towards the ship, but there were just too many of them. I must have killed over 50 of them before I started to feel weak. All I could do was block, and soon I lost all my strength. I dropped to my knees as Luke's thugs rushed me.

"STOP!" Luke yelled. I had cuts on my arms and legs and I could taste blood in my mouth. "You did better than I expected. You killed some of my finest men…But it looks like your time is up Percy." He bent down and pulled me up by my hair so I was looking at him. "How does it feel to be weak? To know that you're just another sad excuse for a demigod who will be forgotten!" I grabbed his arm tightly. He winced in pain.

"I wont mind if I'm forgotten…..I wouldn't be known as evil anymore…..Annabeth doesn't remember me…Grover will be forced to forget me…seeing as though what ive done he wouldn't be allowed to be my protector…" I grunted, feeling that pain in my chest again, and stood up. Luke's eyes grew wide. My body began to glow. "But I can assure you of one thing….." Luke's men began to run away. "YOU will remember me for what I'm about to do to you!" Suddenly the ground exploded and water erupted all around us.

Darkness.

I opened my eyes and realized that we were underwater; Luke's remaining men drowning around me. I suddenly realized that Luke had disappeared. I heard a loud creaking noise and everything became dark. I looked up to see the Princess Andromeda, sinking on top of me. I dove and blasted myself out of the way as the huge cruise ship crashed into the bottom of the river. I shot myself to the surface to see what I had done. I broke through the water and was amazed. I had completely sunk the small island along with the Princess Andromeda. I spun around anxiously, looking for Luke. I heard a loud cry and turned around just in time to duck as a large hoof flew at my head. I broke through the water again to see Luke flying off on his own Pegasus. I whistled for Blackjack, and he arrived a few seconds later, letting me climb on his wing to get out of the water.

"Follow that Pegasus!" I shouted, and we took off. Luke was fast, but we were on their tail in a few minutes. I sheathed the two daggers and uncapped riptide. I forced Blackjack to dive straight towards Luke. I swung hard but Luke parried easily. He rammed into me and Blackjack and started swinging viciously at me. I blocked and elbowed him in the face. I looked forward to see that we were about to fly into a large hill.

"Blackjack!" I called

_Gotcha Boss!_ He cried. Blackjack jerked upwards, barely missing the hill, Luke following us. I took my eyes off Luke to see that were heading into the city. The Next thing I knew, I was screaming in pain. I looked back to see a dagger sticking in my back. I screamed as I pulled it out. My vision became blurry, and I was gasping for air. I had to do something quick if I wanted to end things once and for all.

_Hold on Boss! _Blackjack yelled as we started to fly through a construction site. Blackjack began jerking through broken scaffolding, Luke still daring to follow. We flew in so many directions I started to feel dizzy. I looked up to see the top of the structure, a small ray of light poking through the boards.

"Up! Straight up!" I pointed. Blackjack flew straight towards the sky, gaining speed. As we got higher I could feel water hitting my face. Suddenly we broke through the boards of the building and started flying straight up into the clouds. It had started raining, which is must have been the water I had felt. We went higher and higher, the rain becoming more intense. I looked back to see Luke climbing up with us.

_What are you doing Boss? _Blackjack asked.

"Something crazy!" I slid off of Blackjack and went into a freefall, pulling my daggers out as I fell. As Luke flew closer I remembered everything that had happened up to the point. The battle of Liberty Island, Telling Annabeth I loved her, having my heart broken. Twice. Everything that led up to this exact moment. I raised my daggers as Luke raised his sword. We screamed at each other and before I crashed into them, Luke swung. I knocked his blade out his hand and then stabbed him in both of his shoulders with the daggers in one swift motion. I knocked into him, sending him into a freefall with me. He stared into my eyes, a look of horror on his face. Suddenly time stopped, and we were stuck in the air, the world around us turning black and white, I could see the raindrops around us.

"You think you've won….don't you?" Luke whispered. "You may have killed me Percy, but he will rise…..He WILL…..rise…again."

"Who?" I muttered, trying to process what was going on. Luke didn't answer. He closed his eyes and smiled, just smiled and began laughing hysterically again. He opened his eyes and they began to glow red. I croaked, unable to speak, horrified. Suddenly, we jerked and began falling again, the world turning normal again we crashed back through the building, I realized I had to do something quick before we were BOTH dead. The rain was still falling down on us and then I had an idea. I pulled the daggers out of Luke's shoulders and kicked myself off of his lifeless body. I pulled the trident out and activated it. I struck it into the wall and began sliding down, the trident digging deeper as I descended. Soon the trident caught something in the wall, and I stopped instantly, holding on for dear life. I looked down to see Luke fall into the darkness, that horrific laugh echoing through the building. I will never forget the face. And I will never forget those words.

He will rise again.


	15. The End

I do say I a lot O.O

Chapter 14: The End.

She awoke on a Wednesday, 7:34 P.M. It was stormy outside, so it made the room dark. The only sounds audible were the steady beats of an I.V machine and rattle of rain against the window. She stirred silently, combing her fingers through her hair. She started to realize where she was. I sat silently in the corner of the room; my eyes locked on to her face…..her beautiful face. She sat up, taking in her surroundings. That's when she saw me.

"Who are you?" She gasped, not exactly scared. Just curious.

"Who I am isn't important." I said quietly. "In a few minutes, men in black suits and sunglasses are going to come out of the elevator down the hall…." I said. She became frantic; she tilted herself in her bed so she could spot the elevator through the window.

"W-why?" She stuttered. I walked closer.

"Because this would be the first place they would look for me….." I muttered

"Who the hell are you?" She said, becoming agitated.

"I'm your enemy…that's all you need to know."

"If I wasn't hooked up to these machines….."

"I respect your courage….I always have." I said, putting on my jacket.

"Why wont you tell me your name?"

I looked at her sadly. "Because… it would just be another name. It wouldn't have any significance. You have no ties to it, no memories towards it. It would be pointless to tell you my name because it holds no value to you." I started to walk through the door.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" she said quietly. I stopped as my hand touched the doorknob.

"You don't." I sighed, opening the door then closing it behind me. I walked down the hall, looking back at the nameplate on the door to take it in one last time. Annabeth Chase. The name would be burned into my brain for the rest of my life.

"You alright Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Fine….." I muttered.

"We don't have much time…" she said, gripping my arm.

"We?"

"I told you…..we're in this together now." Thalia said, gripping my arm tighter, smiling slightly. I found it hard not to smile back. We started walking, and then Thalia stopped in her tracks and grasped her forehead.

"What's wro-"

"They're here!"

"Son of a…Ok...take the stairs. Meet me in the street."

"You sure you'll be ok?" She asked, worried.

"I'll be fine." She gave a weak smile and kissed me on my cheek. She hurried off down the stairs while I waited across from the elevator. I weighed my options. I couldn't follow Thalia, because they would follow my scent, then they would have us both. No other way down….Room adjacent to me and the elevator…window….below? The river. I smirked. I heard a whisper come from behind me. It was Annabeth. She was standing outside of her room, clutching her stomach.

"Whoever you are….im going to find you…..when I get out of here. You can count on that." She seemed more confused than angry. She'd probably want to know the truth rather than kill me. It was quiet….all I could do was stare at her and keep her face in my memory. The silence was broken by a violent ding as the elevator doors slid open and 7 suited men with sunglasses walked out. I looked back at Annabeth.

"I'll be counting the minutes" I said, pulling a small crossbow from my backpack. The guards began pulling out their own crossbows as I started sprinting down the hall. I don't know what the nurses were seeing because of the mist, but I didn't want to think about it. I dropped to my knees as their bolts whizzed past me, and slid into the adjacent room while shooting a guard in the head. The bolt exploded into Greek fire, killing three other hunters. I slammed the door shut behind me and dropped my backpack by the door. I stood by the large window and waited. The door flew open as the three remaining hunters entered the room slowly.

"Percy Jackson you are wanted for treason against the almighty gods of Olympus." One of the hunters said.

"Took you guys long enough to find me…." I joked.

"We've had more important things to do than chase down an eighteen year old with mental issues."

"Mental issues?" I grinned "So that's what they're saying about me."

"Yes you've become quite the famous desperado." The second hunter said. "We'll probably get paid extra for turning you in alive Mr. Jackson….So I believe we should thank you for that."

"You think you're taking me in?" I laughed. "I thought you guys were smarter than that."

"We ARE taking you in Mr. Jackson. Even if it means giving up our lives." I turned around to face them and I shook my head in disappointment.

"Very poor choice of words….." I jumped backwards straight through the window, firing a bolt into my backpack. The room exploded in Greek fire as I fell into the Hudson four stories below. I swam back to the road across from the hospital where Thalia was waiting with her mustang. She helped me out of the river where I immediately dried off.

We were both smiling as we got into the car, even though we knew what was ahead of us. It felt good not to be alone. Thalia met up with me at Cecil's after Luke died. She was upset at first but I think she understood it had to be done. The rest of Luke's thugs were killed when Chiron and Dionysus returned to camp after a quest. No one knows what the quest was…Camp Half-Blood is currently under reconstruction. A worldwide bounty has been put on my head for aiding Luke in the capture of the camp. They will hunt me down until im either dead or captured. I can tell you one thing though, they can try, but they will never succeed. The hunt is on.

Well that's the end. Now….I have a question. Should the create a new sequel? Or should I just add on to this story and make that a sequel? THE CHOICE IS YOURS TRUE BELIEVERS!


	16. PART II: Prologue

WOAH! OKAY! I see I have some catching up to do! First of all, I would like to apologize to any of my fans who had been anticipating Part Two of this story for quite a while now. When I first started this story I never imagined that it would become this popular with all of my lovely fans. I was 14 years old when I first began writing this story, and as it turns out I was, and am a terribly shitty writer. xD I started Part One as a way to turn some of the ideas that I had in my head as I read the Percy Jackson series into some type of story that hopefully people could enjoy. And from the critical reaction from all of you I guess I sort of achieved that. Part one was also my first chance at trying to grow as a writer and a storyteller. Now, the main reason for the delay of Part Two was all of the school work that I had to do, and because of all the ideas swimming around in my head on where I wanted to go with this story. Now that I have some free time and I've been working out the story, I can finally start delivering to you Part Two of Percy Jackson the Betrayer. I'm trying to make Part Two a lot darker and more grown up than Part One. Now, this first Chapter is only a Prologue and it will be short. You can expect more chapters soon, though!

I hope you enjoy. ^-^

**Part II**

**Prologue **

I checked my watch.

11:47 P.M.

It was dark in the office. Almost too dark to see, the only visible light being the moon reflecting beautifully off the marble floor. The 20 x 20 office room was a shadow overlooking Manhattan.

I stood behind the massive black desk that took up most of the eastern corner of the room, flipping through a shipping file that was filled out a month prior to the current date.

I smirked as a feeling of accomplishment wafted over me.

I had finally found what I was looking for. I was one step closer to the truth.

All of a sudden the door to the office swung open and light burst through the room. The smell of cigar smoke filled the air; the old man must have been having himself a good night. And why shouldn't he? He just made 15.5 million dollars through an arms sale. The 63 year old war veteran, Albert Friedrich, danced into the room, humming an odd tune as the door slowly slid shut behind him. He walked over to the western part of the office, towards a newly stocked liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of scotch from the cabinet and reached over to his left to turn on the lamp resting on top of the shelf.

A click.

A pause.

Another click.

The old man let out a curse as more furious clicking sounds filled the air. I silently made my way towards the door, locking it. A loud snap filled the room as the deadbolt slid into place.

The clicking stopped.

The old man froze.

"I wondered when you would show up." He whispered. The top to the whiskey made a popping nose as the cork hit the floor with a crack. The tip of the bottle rattled against the glass as the old man nervously poured himself his final drink; the shakes obviously a side effect from PTSD, thanks to the Vietnam conflict.

He turned back slowly to look at me, his face turning red when he saw me with his file in my hands.

"Found what you were searching for, eh?" He took a sip of scotch, slowly inching his way towards me.

I smirked.

"I found exactly what I was looking for, Mr. Friedrich." We walked in a circle, mirroring each others movements. He made his way over to where I was standing as I stepped back and leaned against the liquor cabinet, pulling out an old bottle of whiskey.

He placed his hand on his desk, sliding around behind it to the leather swivel chair. He let out a grunt as he sat down.

"What do you plan to do now?" He said, taking another long sip of his drink.

"Well…." I started, holding up the bottle of whiskey. "First, do you mind if I-" Friedrich nodded, and I uncapped the bottle and took a small drink. I winced as the warm liquid burned my throat as I swallowed it down. It was a burn I had come to be all too familiar with over the past year.

"I now know that you sold a large item to a fellow arms dealer in England…But I'm guessing it won't be there for very long, will it?"

Friedrich Smirked.

"You're correct..." By now his hand was in the side drawer of the desk, wrapping his hand around his Berretta.

"Well, then I guess I'll be leaving for London very, very soon…." Friedrich stood up abruptly, sending his chair flying back against the wall with a loud smack.

I kept myself rested against the liquor cabinet as he aimed his pistol directly at my head.

"My, my, my…" The old man started; the shaking in his hands seemed to have disappeared in an instance. "I've heard stories about how talented you were, but I had no idea of how big of a fool you really are! I mean, did you honestly think that you would make it out of here alive? Tsk! As if it would be so simple!" He gave a loud chuckle as he waved his glass of scotch through the air, some of the dark liquid spilled out onto the floor.

"But I must applaud your bravery, young man! Sneaking into a heavily secured building without being detected AND getting your dirty little fingers all over my shipping manifest? Bravo, young man. Really, bravo." He gulped down the remainder of the scotch and slammed the glass down hard on to the table.

"Now this can go one of two ways; Either I blow your head off right now and save you the misery of a slow and painful death, or I can call my security detail and they can bring you down to the basement and do some _very _nasty things to you; Things that would make you wish you'd have taken my bullet." It was almost hilarious to see the man grow so much confidence within only a few minutes. He'd gone from a nervous little dog to war hero in less than three minutes. I had to keep myself from bursting out into laughter.

I took another sip from the whiskey bottle and placed it quietly back down onto the liquor cabinet. As I opened the shipping manifest, my attention was completely on the expenditures, rather than the gun that was aimed steady at my head, ready to blow it clean off.

"You know, you really should have prepared yourself better for this Friedrich." I began. "I mean, come on. A handful of armed goons, a mediocre security system, and your only fall back plan is a handgun that isn't even _fucking_ loaded?"

**Terror**.

The old man removed the clip from the gun.

**Empty.**

That old shake was coming back.

"How did you-" he gasped.

"I guess you were too worried on what you were going to spend all that money on instead of worrying about your own pathetic life though, eh Albert?" My advance was slow. With every step I took forward, the old man took one back. When I finally reached the desk he had collapsed into his chair, his eyes were fixed on me with a horrified gaze, like weak prey just before the kill. I slammed the file down onto his desk along with all of the bullets I had unloaded from his gun. I grabbed him by the collar of his sports coat and wheeled him in real close.

"Now, suspiciously, the only thing left out of this file is the identification of what was actually shipped to Europe." I pulled out my dagger Shark Tooth and pressed the blade firmly against his throat. He squirmed in fear, knocking over a few family photos and a miniature American Flag, but I held him down firmly in his swivel chair. "You're going to tell me exactly what was shipped, or you're going to wish I'd left one in the chamber." He began clicking rapidly on a red button that was concealed underneath his desk.

I smirked.

"What's wrong Albert? Security running a little slow today, eh?"

"They will kill you!" he managed to croak.

"They're all dead you old bastard!" My rage was beginning to get the best of me. I picked him up and slammed him against the wall, which cracked and groaned from the force. Any harder and he would have gone straight through.

"You're going to tell me what was shipped!" I forced the blade harder against his throat, a small line of blood trickled down my hand.

The old man was crying now. Crying for his sad, wasted life.

"You already know!" he cried out. This was the one thing I didn't want to hear. If the item in question was the one I had suspected, it could mean the destruction of the entire planet. I was furious and growing tired of the old man's stalling. I needed closure and I needed it fast.

"I want you to say it! Out loud you son of a bitch!" My face was burning with anger, and my knuckles were turning white around his collar. I was losing patience, and I felt I was going to do something I might regret.

It turns out that I would.

He stopped crying. His face was burning with rage as he looked at me with glory in his eyes; the last ounce of courage from a war veteran. He spat in my face.

"Go to hell, Percy Jackson!"

**Red.**

I was blinded by rage as I dragged the blade across his throat. I lost sense of who I was, where I was standing, even why the hell I was even there in the first place.

I took a large gasp. And as the air filled my lungs my head had finally started to clear. When I had come out of my enraged state my eyes fell to the floor. The old man's body was hunched on the ground, gripping his throat as the blood was pouring from it. He tried to speak, but the only sound that came out was the disturbing gurgling of his own blood. His body turned pale as the blood pooled out onto the floor. It wasn't long before he eventually stopped struggling and finally died. I was mesmerized by the sight, a feeling which deeply disturbed me.

I was left standing with an unanswered question, a question which had brought me back to New York after running away from it for months. In my heart I knew the answer. In my heart I felt a tremendous fear for the oncoming events.

I looked out of the window again towards the stormy New York horizon as his blood swirled around my feet.

"I'm already in hell."


End file.
